Lojban
right|thumb|200px|Logo e bandeira do Lojban O lojban é uma língua artificial construída a partir de 1987 pelo Logical Language Group (LLG ou la lojbangirz em lojban), uma associação sem fins lucrativos. O nome lojban é uma combinação de loj e ban, formas abrevidadas (rafsi) das palavras logji e bangu que significam, respectivamente, "lógica" e "linguagem". História Nos anos 1960, o lingüista James Cooke Brown criou uma linguagem chamada loglan, cujo objetivo inicial era explorar a hipótese de Sapir-Whorf por meio da criação de uma língua estruturalmente muito diferente das línguas naturais. Em 1987, alguns loglanistas ativos deram origem ao lojban ao se separarem do projeto de Brown por estarem em desacordo com as pretensões do fundador de manter um controle estrito dos direitos autorais sobre a língua e o material de aprendizagem. Objetivos e características A gramática do lojban baseia-se no loglan e nos princípios da lógica de predicados e tem as seguintes características: *foi concebido para ser usado para comunicação entre pessoas e eventualmente, no futuro, com computadores; *foi concebido para ser culturamente neutro; *a gramática evita qualquer ambigüidade; *a pronúncia e ortografia estão diretamente ligadas, sem confusão possível; *a divisão em palavras de um texto em lojban só pode ser feita de uma maneira; *as 1.350 raízes podem ser facilmente combinadas, formando um vocabulário de milhões de palavras ; *as regras são rigorosas e não admitem exceções ; *tenta-se eliminar as restrições que possam existir à expressão de idéias criativas e claras. Para resumir, o lojban tem uma gramática, uma pronúncia e uma forma de formar palavras que não admitem ambigüidades. Em lojban, pode-se ser muito preciso ou vago, conforme se queira. Fonética e escrita O alfabeto do Lojban consiste em 26 caracteres: ' , . a b c d e f g i j k l m n o p r s t u v x y z ou seja, o Alfabeto Latino padrão, menos as três letras h q w, mais três símbolos adicionais: apóstrofo, vírgula e ponto final, considerados parte do alfabeto. A ordem alfabética, mostrada acima, é intencionalmente igual à ordem desses caracteres em ASCII. As letras maiúsculas são usadas apenas para marcar a vogal ou a sílaba acentuada quando esta não segue o padrão da língua (por exemplo, em nomes próprios) e não são consideradas letras separadas. Por exemplo, o nome inglês "Josephine" pode ser escrito DJOzefin. or djOzefin. Sem a maiúscula, as regras normais do Lojban acentuariam a sílaba ze. O Lojban não tem sinais de pontuação obrigatórios. Usam-se palavras especiais para representar a estrutura da sentença e do texto, perguntas, exclamações e atitudes.Nicholas, Nick; Cowan, John Woldemar. What is Lojban?. Fairfax, Virginia: The Logical Language Group, 2003. ISBN 0-9660283-1-7 Algumas letras do Lojban podem ser realizadas de várias formas, por diferentes alofones. As vogais podem ser arredondadas ou não, enquanto as consoantes tanto podem ser aspiradas como não aspiradas, mas em geral não são palatalizadas. A tabela seguinte mostra as realizações típicas dos caracteres da escrita usando o Alfabeto Fonético Internacional (AFI ou IPA): Nesta tabela, o primeiro símbolo AFI representa a pronúncia recomendada, exceto no caso do , no qual todas as pronúncias são igualmente aceitáveis.Cowan, John Woldemar. The Complete Lojban Language. Fairfax, Virginia: The Logical Language Group, 1997. ISBN 0-9660283-0-9 As oclusivas , e são usualmente aspiradas, mas isso não é obrigatório. As africadas (africada pós-alveolar sonora ), (africada alveolar sonora), (africada pós-alveolar surda) e (africada alveolar surda) também ocorrem em Lojban, mas são consideradas combinações dos dois fonemas apropriados em Lojban, ou seja, como a realização de , , e , respetivamente. As combinações , , e são todas realizadas como ditongos decrescentes. Para forçar esses fonemas a serem pronunciados separadamente em um hiato, uma vírgula pode ser inserida entre elas. O Lojban não tem tritongos. Para aqueles que, devido à sua formação lingüística, possam ter dificuldade ao pronunciar certos encontros consonantais, há a opção de inserir vogais de transição para separá-los, contanto que estas sejam suficientemente diferentes das vogais fonológicas e seja pronunciadas tão curtas quanto possível. As escolhas possíveis incluem e (mas não , que é a contraparte arredondada do e, portanto, uma realização válida do . As sílabas acrescentadas em decorrência disso são completamente ignoradas pela gramática, inclusive para fins de determinação do acento. Morfologia Radicais gismu (radicais) As gismu constituem a base léxica da linguagem. Cada gismu é uma selbri de cinco letras com a forma CVCCV ou CCVCV, na qual C representa uma consoante e V uma vogal. Há 1.342 gismu canônicas. Várias gismu experimentais foram propostas, mas nenhuma se tornou canônica (com o argumento de que cada palavra que não possa ser expressa por um gismu simples pode ser expressa como um lujvo (combinação de afixos,rafsi) ou fu'ivla). Como outras selbri, cada gismu pode ter um número de sumti (argumentos, ver abaixo) que varia de 1 a 5. rafsi (afixos) Uma rafsi é uma abreviação de três letras de um radical gismu de cinco letras, que pode ser combinada com outras rafsi para criar novas palavras predicativas (selbri) e nomes - ou seja, é um afixo. Todas as raízes (gismu) do Lojban e muitas partículas (cmavo) têm rafsi. Por exemplo: * Lojban é uma combinação de loj e ban, os rafsi de logji (lógico) e bangu (linguagem), respectivamente. * sampli (usuário de computador) é uma combinação de sam e''pli'', como rafsi de skami (computador) e pilno (usuário), respectivamente. Dois rafsi podem derivar do mesmo gismu. Por exemplo, betfu (barriga) tem os rafsi bef e be'u. Definições Uma definição "de dicionário" de uma palavra ou gismu deve especificar não só seu significado, como também quais os argumentos que articula, como se faz com uma função lógica ou matemática. Por exemplo: *'bacru', "dizer" - x1 diz/vocaliza/fala (faz sons vocais) x2 (rafsi: ba'u) *'badna', "banana" - x1 é uma banana (fruta/planta) da espécie/tipo x2 *'badri', "triste" - x1 está triste/deprimido/infeliz a respeito de x2 (rafsi: dri) *'bajra', "correr" - x1 corre na superfície x2 usando membros x3 com andar x4 (rafsi: baj) *'bakfu', "empacotar" - x1 é um feixe/pacote/agrupamento que contém x2, mantido junto por x3 (rafsi: baf) *'brazo', "brasileiro" - x1 reflete a cultura/nacionalidade/língua brasileira no aspecto x2 (rafsi: raz) Classes gramaticais O Lojban tem três classes gramaticais: * brivla: incluem nomes comuns e verbos. Todas as brivla, exceto alguns empréstimos, como alga, têm pelo menos cinco letras. * cmene: nomes próprios * cmavo: partículas estruturais, como artigos, numerais, indicadores de tempo e modo e alguns outros modificadores. Esses artigos também são flexionados para indicar indivíduo, massa, conjunto ou elemento típico. Brivla (verbos e nomes) As Brivla não são flexionadas para tempo, modo, pessoa ou número; tempo e modo são indicados por cmavo separadas, mas não há número gramatical. Não há adjetivos ou advérbios no sentido em que essas classes gramaticais existem nas línguas indo-européias. A formação de palavras é sintética; muitas brivla básicas de cinco letras (chamadas gismu) têm de uma a três formas de três letras chamadas rafsi usadas para fazer brivla mais longas chamadas lujvo. Cmavo (partículas estruturais) conjunções Como convém a uma linguagem lógica, há uma grande variedade de conjunções, que tomam formas diferentes conforme conectam sumti (o equivalente a frases nominais), selbri (frases verbais; toda brivla pode funcionar como selbri), partes de uma tanru (construto cujo equivalente mais próximo em português é uma seqüência de nomes), ou orações em uma sentença. cnima'o (indicadores de atitude) Um indicador de atitude (cnima'o) é uma palavra que permite ao falante expressar com facilidade seus sentimentos ou emoções em relação a algo. Os mais básicos são simples combinações de vogais. Por exemplo, .iu significa amor e .ui, feliz. Antônimos podem ser criados adicionando-se nai ao final da palavra, de modo que ódio é .iunai e infeliz é .uinai. Podem também ser combinados para criar novas palavras, por exemplo: .iu.uinai, "Infelizmente, estou amando". Sintaxe A ordem normal da sentença é Sujeito Verbo Objeto, mas a ordem Sujeito Objeto Verbo também é comum. O principal requisito sintático é que ao menos um argumento (sumti, ver abaixo) preceda o predicado. Com o uso de partículas extras, qualquer ordem é possível. O Lojban tem um sistema posicional de casos, embora este possa ser substituído pela marcação dos argumentos do predicado por "partículas modais" (ou seja, preposições) explícitas. Por exemplo, bramau significa "é maior que"; a coisa maior fica na primeira posição e a menor na segunda; a propriedade medida na terceira. Assim, mi bramau do le ka clani significa literalmente "Sou maior que você na propriedade da altura", ou "Eu sou mais alto que você"; mas isso também pode ser expresso como fi le ka clani fe do fa mi bramau, "Em altura, você é superado por mim". * le cinfo cu bramau le mlatu = "O leão é maior que o gato" * mi bramaugau le cinfo le mlatu = "Eu faço o leão ser maior que o gato" O que determinada posição significa depende totalmente da brivla. Para animais e plantas, a segunda posição é a espécie, variedade, estirpe ou outro taxon; para verbos de medição é a medida numérica e o padrão é uma posição posterior; para klama ("ir"/"vir") é o destino. sumti (argumentos) Cada sentença representa uma ou mais bridi (enunciados). Cada bridi consiste de uma selbri, ou relação, entre seus sumti (argumentos). Semanticamente, cada sumti é uma descrição de um objeto, conceito, evento, abstração ou qualquer coisa à qual seja possível se referir. selbri (relação) Uma selbri é um componente exigido pelas bridi, que expressa uma relação entre seus sumti (argumentos). Cada selbri tem um conjunto ordenado de sumti, cada um dos quais tem uma interpretação semântica. Exemplo: :* do tcidu lo cukta :*Você está lendo um livro :*Nesta bridi, tcidu é uma selbri que pede dois sumti, que vêm a ser do (você) e lo cukta (o livro). :* le prenu cu klama le zdani le briju le zarci le karce :* A pessoa vai para casa do escritório pelo mercado usando o carro. :*Aqui, a selbri é klama (uma variedade de "ir") que pede nada menos de cinco sumti: le prenu (pessoa), le zdani (casa), le briju (o escritório), le zarci (o mercado) e le karce (o carro). Cu é uma partícula que precede e marca a selbri. Notas Ligações externas *www.lojban.org Site oficial *Wikipedia (inglês) - Lojban categoria:Línguas artificiais